Ame no gawa
by ThEternaLight
Summary: Past, Present and Future. They say sharing bamboo wishes on Tanabata can intertwine two people forever. Though, in some cases, maybe it was destined from the start. Oneshot, Ichihime.


_**Ame-no-gawa**_

**Untitled**

"_Don't look up_

_By yourself_

_At the sky where the stars meet—_

_The wind from the Milky Way_

_Blows cold._

_How I envy the Tanabata Stars_

_Their once-yearly lovemaking tonight—_

_In this world, _

_There is a woman who doesn't know what love's future may be."_

**Izumi Shikibu**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding, right?"

Folding his arms, the amber haired teen gave own last scowl before turning his back on the secretly smiling sepia eyes of Inoue Orihime. Him, acting? The most expressive thing he had ever done was frown! Inoue should know by now that he was not the kind of person that would convey emotions openly. Especially for something as silly as a school play.

"It's not that hard Kurosaki-kun!" Yet here she was, walking with him, giggling slightly at his comment, tossing back her long ginger hair as she did so.

It wasn't usually like this. It was a rare thing when the two of them were alone, it was damn near impossible that they would ever be in a situation that would allow them to walk together like this. Ichigo speculated that it was because they never had a reason to spend 'quality time' with each other.

Walking with a member of the opposite sex, even if it was your sister, was a BIG deal when you're in high school. If that member of a different gender happens to be the hottest girl in the year then it's a goddamn miracle if rumours don't fly that your sleeping with her or going steady. Ichigo wouldn't usually risk his reputation, or hers for that matter, just so they could go on walks together. Today was different however. It had all began this morning, when he was late for school...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Storm-bruised clouds, heavy and lowering, dropped teeming rain into the howling July wind. The first day of the month and things weren't looking good, for the weather or for a particular auburn eyed shinigami. Ichigo was not in a good mood._

_First it was raining, never a good way to start the day. It's amazing how such small drops of water can get a guy so soaking wet._

_Second, his alarm clock had failed off until 10 am. He was now almost an hour late for school. It wasn't usually a problem but with his poor attendance record it was never a good idea to skip school for something so trivial as over sleeping._

_And third, it was a Monday. In the words of a famous poet- No one likes Mondays. This is true, even for the high school delinquent is Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Stumbling up the steps and pushing his way through the large glass doors of Karukura high, Ichigo expertly navigated his way through the hallways till he reached his class- 2B. Quietly sliding the wooden doors open, the soul reaper softly tiptoed into the classroom. Praying no one noticed as he sneaked carefully to his seat and..._

"**_Ohayou gozaimasu, _**_Kurosaki-kun!"_

_Guess the gods weren't listening. Stopping in his tracks, he turned to see Inoue happily waving to him from across the classroom. _

"_Late again, Mr. Kurosaki." Ichigo turned to face his teacher. His initial thoughts were that he had been caught and was now about to be sent to the principle's office to receive yet another lecture._

_To be honest, he didn't mind being told off. It just got boring on how they rambled on about how 'orange-haired rebels', such as himself, should have respect for his superiors. They weren't even his superiors; they were short, bald, middle class men who had nothing better to do the teach __**him**__ about respect. He hated people like that. Like they knew anything about such things as respect in the first place. A small smile appeared on the teacher's face. _

"_I'm sure you had a good enough reason. Just take a seat."_

'_Phew' thought Ichigo 'Glad she's in a good mood this morning.' He would soon understand the reason. Students were rushing to and fro the classroom muttering something about lines, costumes; junk like that. Something was up. Why was no one doing work? Looking to the blackboard for guidance, Ichigo realized why. In extensively large, curly, ivory letters were the words _

"_TANABATA FESTIVAL NEXT WEEK, CLASS ACTITY- PLAY, THE WEAVER PRINCESS"_

_Ichigo kind of wished his alarm clock hadn't gone of at all. Sighing, he began to walk towards his seat, hoping against hope no one tried to get him involved in the 'oh so joyous' jubilee of school festivals. _

"_Kurosaki-kun, I've, err, got your script!"_

_Man, he was NOT having a good day, was he? In front of him stood mahogany haired princess, Inoue Orihime, holding out a neatly stapled, freshly printed, copy of what looked like about 10 pages worth of script. Smiling warmly, she handed it to him, lingering that extra second longer has their hands briefly connected. _

_She drew away, eyes cast down, smile fading a little. Spinning on heel, she turned away from him. Inhaling sharply and abruptly nodding to herself, the brown-eyed temptress looked up at the cream ceiling tiles._

"_Would you like to rehearse with me tonight, Kurosaki-kun?"_

_Ichigo looked down at the text in his hands. On the cover in big black font were the words;_

"_KEIGO'S FANTABULOUS PLAY! Starring KEIGO as Tenkou, Inoue Orihime as Orihime/Tanabata, and Stupid Strawberry Deviant, Kurosaki Ichigo, as Hiroboshi."_

'_I'll kill him later...' thought Ichigo menacingly, a visable scowl forming across his features. First comes answering Inoue's question. If he agreed, he wouldn't be able to back out. His reputation would be down the drain and worst of all he'll have to act, in front of the whole school, in front of all his friends and, possibly, his family. He would never live it down. Ever. It would be fouth grade all over again. Ichigo shuddered. On the other hand, if he refused her offer it would make her sad and, and..._

"_Sure Inoue. Meet me at the school gates after school okay?" _

_She nodded ecstatically, beaming up at his half assed attempt of a smile. Ichigo wasn't entirely sure what he had just got himself into, nor was his positive anything good would come out it. He was, however, one hundred percent positive that there was no backing out now. Geez, Monday's really are the worst._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was decided by an ameboshi Kurosaki-kun. I'm really sorry but there's nothing that can be done about it. Maybe we can skip that scene and talk about it with Tatsuki-chan later?"

Tatsuki was assistant director, if anyone could change the kinkier scenes that Keigo's sick sex-depraved brain came up with it was her. Ichigo brightened, his frown relaxing into a small grin. Inoue was right, she always was. There's no reason for him to be so tense! He tried to relax but everytime his eyes wandered to Orihime's direction he just got a lump in his throat and starting blushing profusely. Promenading around the riverbank with such a beautiful girl would get healthy guy's stomach in a knot (even if they were just running lines).

But this was Inoue. Inoue wasn't like other girls. She ate strange food and had weird thoughts, she wasn't elegant or street smart or anything like that but that's what made Inoue. She wasn't like other girls, she was so much smarter, so much kinder, so much stronger, so much prettier...

'_Goddamit_' thought the strawberry, _'I really gotta stop thinking 'bout Inoue like this. I mean she's my friend and all, plus it's not as if we like each other like that. No one in there right mind would fall for a guy like me! Least of all an attractive, cheery girl like Inoue.'_

Ichigo's stomach tightened, a pang of regret echoed through his mind. Why **couldn't** she think of him like that? Was he that** repulsive**? Sure, he ain't exactly Mr. Popular but he was pretty sure Inoue wasn't into guys like that anyway. Maybe she prefers a well-kept guy. The sort of person that's top of the class, has a neat way of dressing; was the perfect prince of the school. Like Ishida. Ouch, what was that feeling? Hatred? Loathing? Jealously?

Ichigo cast a side-glance at the girl. She really was stunning. Her pomegranate locks radiating in the mellow afternoon sunset, blowing softly in the gentle breeze. Her compassionate maroon eyes reflecting the endless azure sky, shimmering sadly in the last of the evening sun. Her smile was sad, yet it held a sort of warm kindness to it.

Though Inoue had been a lot, Ichigo never caught her crying or complaining or pitying herself in the slightest. She always had a smile on her face. Always, such a bittersweet smile. That feeling again? No, it was different. This time it felt more deep, more like...

Love.

'_Love, as if!'_ Ichigo sneered_ 'Inoue's, um, pleasing to the eyes and my hormones are acting up because of it. It's just attraction, that's all.'_

He felt his eyes gliding towards her once more, he was unable to look away. '_Stupid hormones!'_ he thought angrily_,' I suppose I can't blame myself, she is really pretty, especially when the light hits her just like tha- Stupid brain! Stop thinking about her, stop thinking about her! She's a friend! A very good friend! A very good-looking friend. Wait, ignore that last comment! Ah man, I can't think straight.'_

Catching his gaze, Inoue beamed up at him, her face lighting up from the attention of his eyes. He smirked back at her, returning his line of vision back to horizon in front of him. He was determined to keep his thoughts from drifting back to the girl before he admitted something he had been avoiding. His attempt to do so failed and his determination couldn't hold out for long after.

'_**I think ya smitten for the princess, 'ey King?**_' The hollow stirred '_**But who could blame ya! What a hottie! She's a keeper if ya ask me.'**_

'_I __**didn't**__ ask you bastard, keep your opinions to yourself._' Ichigo growled at him, a flicker of irritation gracing his facial features. The hollow grinned at this, feeling pretty smug.

'_**Didn't hear ya deny it.'**_

Ignoring the comment, the substitute death god tried to block out the hollow's mocking voice by thinking of something else besides Inoue. Well, he tried to but the girl next to him had other plans.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo snapped back to reality. His attention was now focused on her, previous thoughts forgotten. He wasn't sure if she had been talking to him while he was spacing out and suddenly realized that he wasn't listening. He wasn't sure if she had just thought of something to say to break the lingering silence looming over them. Either way, Ichigo responded to the question with his usual reflexive way.

"Yeah?"

With another question. The girl fidgeted, tugging the hem of her skirt slightly and looking down at the cold stone pavement. "Um, do you want to make a wish?" She muttered.

Ichigo looked at her questioning, raising an eyebrow at her odd statement. Make a wish? What the hell was that supposed to mean!? Eyes raising from the ground below Orihime glanced up at him, examining his bewildered expression. Sensing his confusion she fumbled inside her school bag, pulling out some bent out bamboo and crinkled orange paper.

He was slightly taken aback by the girl's randomness. _'Now everything makes sense'_ He thought sarcastically. _'That just raises so many more questions! Who in their right mind would take bamboo to school!?_'

Though Inoue wasn't exactly the most normal person to walk the face of the earth he didn't think she was_ that_ strange. Orihime smiled away happily, as if everything made sense now that she had taken out the bamboo. Anticipating an answer, the well endowed damsel gazed at his perplexed face only to realize that he was **even more **puzzled.

"OH! You must think I'm so strange! I don't usually carry around bamboo, well, only on Tuesday's when Porco the panda comes out to play with me! We go fishing together, dancing together, sometimes his friend Godzilla comes and plays too! We set off for world domination at dawn on Wednesday and fight sumo's..." The young woman was in an other world.

The older boy had heard about Orihime's infamous crazy imagination and knew better then to interrupt her when she was daydreaming. _'Pandas...?' _He sighed,_ 'Man, where does she get this stuff from'_

"Then we won the skiing gold medal in Hawaii and got free dango! Wait, what were we talking about? Ah, I remember! It's a week before Tanabata! You know what that means, right Kurosaki-kun?" The carrot top shook his head, ignoring him, Inoue carries on. "It means that it's sasa-kazari! Bamboo decorating! You know, when you write a wish or poem on paper and attach it to the bamboo. It's supposed to be granted come Tanabata."

Ichigo knew what sasa- kazari was. His family used to do it every year until his mom died. After that, they forgot all about it, it brought up too many painful memories. Taking the piece of paper, he began to write.

"I used to do every year with my brother" Inoue began as she watched him scribble down messily on the small piece of paper, "Though we didn't have a lot of money he would always make my wish come true." She smiled sadly, shivering slightly as a cold wind passed over them.

"I feel guilty now, I never made any of wishes come true." Her eyes shone mournfully, reflecting the light of the stars above them.

"That's not true." Ichigo stated. Inoue turned to face him, only to be met with his shoulder. He was looking up at the night sky, a small smile on his face, wish in hand.

"I'm sure that all your brother ever wanted was for you to be with him. You staying there, in his life, that meant the world to him. I only met him briefly, and it was only the one time but I could tell that he loved you more then anything. Living together, loving together, being a family, together. Your happiness would of made him happier then any wish could of."

"Kurosaki-kun..." Her ochre eyes began watered, her lip quivering slightly. She embraced him, wet tears leaking onto his school shirt. "Gomen, I don't usually cry like this, I'm getting you all wet."

Ichigo smiled, blushing at her touch. Wrapping his strong arms around her form he whispered. "Hey, don't worry about it." And she didn't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later.

"**Ohayou**, Ichigo-kun!"

Inoue Orihime rushed down from her balcony to greet Kurosaki Ichigo. Kissing the soul reaper gently on the cheek, the princess whispers something softly in his ear, ginger locks tickling his chest. Giggling slightly at the expression on the young teens face she runs ahead of him, stopping to stick out her tongue when she notices he isn't following. Ichigo snaps out of his frozen state. He raises a hand to touch his cheek, grinning slightly. Man, that Orihime's a strange one.

In an empty apartment somewhere in the depths of Japan there lay an abandoned bamboo stalk with two bright pumpkin coloured notes attached onto it.

Maybe Monday's aren't all that bad after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's babbling to herself-

Characters- Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo

Was. SO. Cheesy! Man oh man, I was ready to whip out a the nachos by the time I had finished! Originally, it wasn't as lame but I couldn't help myself. It was also a lot longer then my last (and first) fic. I felt like that didn't really do much for it though. So, sorry for the cheesiness, rushed ending, OOCness, weird narrator, predictable storyline, bad grammar, and general laziness of this storyline. I was originally planning a longer story with them actually performing in a play, but it didn't happen. Oh well. I like it anyways. Any questions, queries, comments, constructive criticism (severally needed!) insults and flames, please direct to the review option below.

P.S- The notes (what the wishes were)- had something to do with Ichigo said about her brother. Lets just say Inoue's response to that was to grant Ichigo's wish with one of her own


End file.
